Dois Caminhos
by K L Godevi
Summary: O Sr. Darcy é agraciado com a visão de duas possibilidades de seu futuro. Ele tem uma escolha a fazer.


Dois caminhos

A cor âmbar do Whisky em seu copo parecia mais escura sob a luz de velas e as sombras tremulantes nas paredes combinavam com a seu humor. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele decidiu ficar sozinho nas festas de fim de ano. A única pessoa que ele queria ao seu lado era alguém que sua família e a sociedade desaprovaria violentamente.

Quando ele foi embora de Hertfordshire, a deixando para trás meses antes, ele tinha certeza que a superaria rapidamente com a distância, e se convenceu que Bingley também venceria seus sentimentos pela mais velha Srta. Bennet. Agora, sentado em frente a lareira de sua biblioteca a poucos minutos do primeiro dia do ano, ele sentia seus olhos marejados com a saudade. Os cabelos escuros e os olhos verdes da mulher que ele amava não saíam de sua mente e ele se perguntava se ela era realmente tão bonita, ou se seus pensamentos estavam exagerando.

" _Elizabeth..._ " Ele sussurrou, permitindo pela primeira vez que sua voz desse som ao nome que se repetia incontáveis vezes em sua mente durante seus dias e noites. Ele passou os olhos pelo cômodo que ocupava, a biblioteca, e tinha certeza que aquele seria um dos lugares preferidos dela em Pemberley. Ele imaginava passar muitas tardes e noites com ela ao seu lado. Elizabeth com um livro no colo, um sorriso sutil nos lábios e uma mecha de cabelo teimosa que não ficava atrás de sua orelha... ele se inclinaria e pegaria a mecha entre seus dedos, sentindo a textura, o perfume e se inclinaria para beijá-la delicadamente...

Darcy balançou a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos. Isso não estava destinado a acontecer. Ele fechou os olhos com força. "Por que eu me apaixonei por alguém que nunca poderá ser minha?" Ele sussurrou para o nada. Seus olhos se voltaram automaticamente para o relógio. Faltava apenas um minuto para o novo ano e ele se sentia miserável. "Espero que o novo ano traga a cura para minha dor, ou pelo menos suavize o sofrimento..." Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, ele a capturou com o dedo indicador e a olhou, desejando naquele momento que sua vida não fosse feita apenas de responsabilidades.

"E por que deveria ser, Sr. Darcy?" Uma voz ressoou por todo o cômodo. Era uma voz impressionante, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e calmante. Ele não conseguia distinguir se era masculina ou feminina, mas seja o que for, não causava medo.

"Eu sou um Darcy, o mestre da maior propriedade do norte da Inglaterra, senhor de centenas de inquilinos e funcionários e tutor de uma menina de dezesseis anos que precisa de todo o suporte para ser respeitada e acolhida pela sociedade. Eu devo prover a todos eles da melhor forma possível e acima de qualquer vontade e fraqueza pessoal. Se meu sofrimento for necessário, eu terei que sofrer para dar continuidade ao meu nome e família nobre." Darcy respondeu com mais tristeza do que orgulho.

"Pelo menos uma vez na vida, todos enfrentam uma encruzilhada, alguns caminhos são mais fáceis de decidir e não têm um impacto tão grande na vida da pessoa, mas há alguns indivíduos que são colocados em frente a dois caminhos e que dependendo da escolha, a vida inteira será impactada. Infelizmente, Sr. Darcy, você é um desses indivíduos. Você tem dois caminhos pela frente, mas apenas um leva a felicidade suprema. Lembre-se que a felicidade é duramente conquistada e nenhum caminho será constantemente de sol. Muitas tempestades surgirão, como na vida de qualquer outra pessoa. A diferença é que se você for corajoso o suficiente para escolher o caminho da felicidade, que aparentemente é o mais difícil, você será um dos homens mais felizes e abençoados. Se você escolher o outro caminho, sua vida será relativamente mais fácil, mas também será com pouca emoção, bem parecida com a forma que você já está vivendo."

Darcy riu amargamente. "Quisera eu poder prever o futuro e saber se o desejo mais querido do meu coração afetaria gravemente a vida das pessoas que dependem de mim."

Darcy escutou a voz sorrir. "Assim como você é uma das poucas pessoas que precisam decidir entre a felicidade conquistada duramente e uma vida fácil e acomodada, você será privilegiado com o conhecimento do futuro. Depois de um vislumbre, você terá que tomar uma decisão, e assim que ela for tomada, o vislumbre será esquecido."

Darcy sentiu o coração correr de antecipação e alívio. Ele poderia finalmente escolher o caminho que iria percorrer. De repente, como se fosse um sonho, ele sentiu seus olhos pesados e toda a sala girar. Em seguida, se viu sentado em frente a uma cena de seu futuro.

Darcy se viu entrando na biblioteca da casa de Bingley depois de receber uma nota da Srta. Bingley pedindo ajuda para acalmar o irmão. O cômodo estava completamente bagunçado, com livros e cacos de vidro pelo chão. Assim que o viu, Bingley tentou andar em sua direção, seus olhos demonstrando uma raiva inédita, mas não conseguiu manter-se em pé e caiu, se cortando com o vidro. Darcy correu para levantá-lo, mas Bingley recusou sua ajuda.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua, Darcy. Sua e de Caroline. Se eu tivesse me mantido fiel ao meu coração, talvez eu estaria casado com ela. Eu fui vê-la e ela disse que era tarde demais, que não voltaria em sua promessa de se casar com aquele homem... Eu a perdi para sempre." Bingley chorava desesperado.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Jane Bennet." Bingley pegou um jornal e jogou para ele. Darcy olhou para a data e percebeu que datava um ano à frente de seu tempo.

"Eu fui vê-la hoje, implorar para casar comigo, e não com aquele homem... Ela me contou tudo. Disse que há um ano estava em Londres e visitou minhas irmãs e você a viu, mas mesmo assim eu não fui vê-la e ela entendeu que eu não a amava. Ela disse que tentou me esquecer, mas não conseguiu. Disse que depois que seus pais morreram ela precisou aceitar o primeiro pedido que fizeram a ela para proteger as irmãs e que ela não vai envergonhar seu futuro marido voltando atrás em sua promessa. Disse que embora não o ame, ela o respeita." Bingley disse chorando no chão em uma cena chocante.

Darcy andou em direção ao amigo para pedir desculpas e ajudá-lo, mas a cena toda mudou. Agora ele se via um pouco mais velho, alguns cabelos estavam começando a ficar grisalhos e ele estava em frente a uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, uma pálida semelhança com Elizabeth.

"Srta. Robinson, eu acredito que nossos temperamentos se complementam e nossas famílias se respeitam, por isso, creio que uma união entre nós dois seria muito satisfatória. Eu peço que considere se casar comigo, por favor."

Darcy assistiu a mulher sorrir satisfeita, mas sem nenhuma emoção apaixonada no rosto. "Obrigada por sua oferta, Sr. Darcy. Eu aceito com satisfação." Ela respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos.

Darcy ficou um pouco triste com a falta de emoção que previa em sua união. Antes de ver o que acontecia, a cena mudou novamente. Ele estava em um dos parques de Londres andando de mãos dadas com uma pequena menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Ele sorria para ela enquanto ela pulava, usando seu braço de alavanca. De repente, um jovem rapaz correu com uma bola nas mãos e quase chocou-se com ele. Antes de Darcy poder admoestá-lo, ele se curvou humildemente. "Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu deveria tomar mais cuidado por onde ando. Minha mãe sempre diz que eu herdei seus modos desastrados e eu creio que ela esteja certa."

Darcy, embora momentos antes tenha ficado irritado com o rapaz, riu de suas desculpas, mas perdeu o fôlego quando olhou no rosto do menino. Os olhos do garoto eram a réplica exata dos olhos da mulher que sempre esteve em seus pensamentos. E então, Darcy escutou uma voz que ele não ouvia há muito tempo e se virou apenas para assistir a mulher de seus sonhos se materializar em sua frente.

"Mathew, espero que você tenha se desculpado com o cavalheiro e com a pequena senhorita. Venha, seu irmão está inquieto." Ela disse com uma voz severa desmentida por um lindo sorriso no rosto. Elizabeth parecia ainda mais bonita para ele, seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho, mas continham sabedoria. Algumas pequenas rugas poderiam ser vistas ao lado dos olhos, mas deram a ela um aspecto confiante. Era uma mulher impressionante para se ver e ele percebeu que ainda estava tão apaixonado por ela quanto há muitos anos antes.

Darcy não conseguiu se conter. "Srta. Elizabeth!" Ele disse a olhando intensamente.

Elizabeth se assustou ao ser abordada por um pronome de tratamento que não era usado com ela há tantos anos. Ela o fitou com curiosidade e Darcy percebeu imediatamente quando ela o reconheceu. "Sr. Darcy?" Ela perguntou espantada, e depois riu. "Creio que eu não sou uma senhorita há muito tempo, senhor... eu sou a Sra. Grant há muitos anos." Ela disse alegremente e percebeu a menina agarrada nas mãos de Darcy e que a olhava com curiosidade. "E essa doce senhorita, quem é?" Ela perguntou suavemente olhando para a criança.

"Esta é minha filha, Srta. Elizabeth Darcy, ela acaba de completar quatro anos." Darcy respondeu com o rosto corado. Ele tinha colocado o nome de sua filha em homenagem a mulher que sempre amou.

"Elizabeth! Eu sou suspeita em dizer, mas é um lindo nome." Elizabeth disse rindo e a pequena Elizabeth sorriu para ela.

Elizabeth puxou o jovem rapaz para seu lado com carinho. "Esse belo jovem é meu filho, Mathew Grant. Ele tem dez anos." O rapaz se inclinou com educação para Darcy e Elizabeth se virou apontando para um menino mais jovem correndo em direção a ela. "E aquele outro belo rapaz correndo em nossa direção é meu filho mais novo, Steve Grant, de quatro anos."

Um menino de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos azuis abraçou as pernas de Elizabeth e olhava com curiosidade para Darcy. "Como você pode ver, enquanto Mathew é inteiramente igual a mim, Steve é a réplica do pai dele." Elizabeth declarou com humor.

"São belos rapazes." Darcy disse com o coração quebrado. "Eu acho que nunca ouvi falar de seu marido... Sr. Grant?" Ele comentou tentando se lembrar de alguém com este nome.

"Provavelmente você não o conhece. Nós temos uma propriedade na Irlanda e Liam é muito conhecido por lá." Elizabeth tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto. "Eu estou aqui para visitar Jane, que acaba de ter seu quarto filho." Elizabeth completou.

"E como está sua família?" Darcy perguntou por educação.

"Jane está bem estabelecida aqui em Londres. Mary se casou com um pianista italiano e está muito feliz morando em Florença, no ano passado eu fui visitá-la. Kitty se casou com um coronel, eles sempre estão de mudança e nesse momento, estão moram em Paris." Darcy percebeu uma sombra no rosto dela antes de continuar. "Infelizmente perdemos meus pais e Lydia há alguns anos."

Darcy abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito ouvir isso." Ele disse com pesar.

"E o senhor? Tem somente essa linda jovem ou foi abençoado com mais filhos?"

"Eu tenho mais um menino, Richard Darcy. Ele tem apenas alguns meses e por isso eu ainda não posso tê-lo comigo em passeios."

Elizabeth sorriu e ele sentiu seu coração acelerado novamente. Ele daria qualquer coisa para poder estar com ela. Ele queria voltar atrás e mudar o rumo que tomou na vida. Ele sentiu seu coração quebrar quando um homem ruivo de olhos azuis pegou a mão dela e beijou, fazendo com que o sorriso dela crescesse. "Sr. Darcy, permita-me apresentá-lo meu marido, Sr. Liam Grant. Liam, este é o Sr. Darcy. Nos conhecemos há mais ou menos quinze anos quando eu ainda morava em Hertfordshire."

Darcy fechou os olhos ao notar um carinho discreto entre Elizabeth e seu marido. A cena mudou novamente e ele se viu em Pemberley, que estava diferente aos seus olhos. A ostentação da decoração não combinava com a simplicidade elegante que ele se lembrava. Ele estava em seu quarto olhando para sua esposa enquanto ela dava ordens para sua empregada fazer suas malas.

"Eu não vou passar metade da temporada aqui, Fitzwilliam. Lizzie precisa aprender a se portar na sociedade e eu não aguento mais ficar no campo o tempo inteiro. Eu quero participar de jantares, bailes, teatro, ópera... Você não pode me obrigar a ficar."

Darcy passou a mãos várias vezes pelo rosto em exasperação. "Se você quiser ir, você pode, mas meus filhos vão ficar."

"Richard fica. Ele deve aprender a ser o mestre daqui, mas Elizabeth vai comigo. Ela já tem quinze anos e eu tenho esperanças que ela faça um casamento ainda mais vantajoso do que o meu. A última vez que o herdeiro do condado de Devon a viu comentou que ela estava se tornando uma linda jovem. Ela poderá ser Condessa em alguns anos."

Darcy sentiu sua raiva crescer. "Pelo amor de Deus, ela tem apenas quinze anos. Ela é jovem demais para pensar em casamento."

Sua esposa o ignorou e continuou dando ordens a sua empregada. Novamente a cena mudou e ele se viu sentado na sala de sua casa em Londres com Georgiana ao lado. Ele se emocionou ao pensar que sua mãe, se tivesse vivido mais tempo, seria a imagem atual de sua irmã.

"Anne se casará em um mês, Fitzwilliam. Ela decidiu se casar em Londres. Você vai entrar na Igreja com sua sobrinha?" Georgiana perguntou com uma expressão cheia de pesar.

"Você pode ter certeza que sim, minha querida, era o que Richard gostaria." Ele respondeu, também com tristeza.

"Eu sinto muita falta dele, irmão, mas eu sei que ele está sempre comigo."

"Sim, Georgie. Eu também tenho essa certeza, e você sempre poderá contar comigo." Ele a beijou na testa com carinho.

Outra cena se materializou em sua frente e ele se viu sentado no mesmo parque que encontrou Elizabeth muitos anos antes. Seus cabelos estavam inteiramente brancos e ele segurava uma bengala. Darcy se viu sorrir e se levantar quando uma senhora familiar se aproximava com passos lentos, mas determinados.

"Bom dia, Sr. Darcy. Espero que não tenha me esperado por muito tempo." Elizabeth disse com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que ele se lembrava de sua juventude.

"Não, Sra. Grant, mas eu esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário."

Elizabeth riu. "Tão galante... onde estava essas maneiras quando nos conhecemos a mais de quarenta anos? Eu poderia me apaixonar..." Ela disse com um rosto que demonstrava saudade de um tempo que não voltaria mais.

"Estavam bem escondidas." Darcy respondeu com tristeza. Ele já tinha passado por muita coisa, e agora, no fim de sua vida, ele não deixaria de dizer nada. "Diga-me, Elizabeth, se eu tivesse agido de maneira diferente quando nos conhecemos, eu poderia ter ganhado seu coração?"

Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha e Darcy sabia que seria provocado. "Você quer dizer, depois de me chamar de tolerável, me olhar fixamente sempre que estava em minha presença, ficar completamente mudo e paralisado quando as pessoas da minha família e meus vizinhos estavam por perto e desaparecer por meses levando embora o pretendente da minha irmã?" Elizabeth fingiu pensar por um segundo. "Sim... eu acredito que sim." Ela riu e foi acompanhada por Darcy.

"Embora nossos caminhos tenham se separado, eu fico feliz que na reta final da vida nós tivemos a oportunidade de sermos bons amigos, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth sorriu para ele, uma dos sorrisos que ele sempre desejou receber dela.

Darcy pegou a mão de Elizabeth e olhou por um momento, suspirando em melancolia. Ele se inclinou e colocou um beijo nos nós dos dedos. "Meus dias sempre são mais iluminados quando podemos nos encontrar de manhã e fazer nossa caminhada juntos." Naquele momento, ele sentia falta de um tempo que nunca existiu.

A cena desapareceu e Darcy se viu novamente na poltrona de sua biblioteca em Pemberley. Ele estava com olhos arregalados fitando o fogo. "Elizabeth... todo esse tempo..." Ele disse impressionado com o que tinha visto.

A voz soou novamente, reverberando por todo o ambiente. "Ela estará em seu destino, Sr. Darcy. Independente do caminho que você escolher. Ela poderá ser uma companheira para a vida toda, ou uma amiga em sua reta final."

Darcy sentia vontade de chorar. Ele já sabia que sempre a amaria, mas receber a confirmação o emocionou.

"Você está preparado para ter um vislumbre do outro caminho?" A voz perguntou.

"Sim. Por favor, sim." Darcy não tinha visto o outro caminho, mas estava decidido a escolhê-lo. Ele não queria Elizabeth apenas no final de sua vida, ele a queria constantemente e eternamente. Novamente, ele sentiu os olhos pesados e a sala girou, apenas para colocá-lo em uma sala de uma casa simples que ele reconheceu como Hunsford, em Rosings Park, dentro da propriedade de sua tia. Ele estava em pé na sala e Elizabeth estava gritando com ele enquanto apontava um dedo acusador. Ela dizia que ele foi responsável pela separação de sua irmã e Bingley, que foi egoísta e injusto com Wickham e que o comportamento que ele demonstrava não era digno de um cavalheiro. Darcy se viu saindo da casa cheio de raiva. Ele entrou em seu quarto na casa de sua tia, pegou seus materiais de escrita e iniciou uma longa carta.

A cena mudou e ele se viu andando no gramado de Pemberley vendo Elizabeth petrificada o fitando com o rosto carmesim. Eles trocaram algumas palavras de fria educação e Elizabeth apresentou um senhor e uma senhora elegantes.

Na cena seguinte, Darcy se deparava com Elizabeth aos prantos segurando uma carta. Ela lhe contou que sua irmã mais jovem fugiu com Wickham e depois das despedidas, Darcy viajou para Londres, onde encontrou Wickham e Lydia e organizou o casamento deles.

A cena seguinte o mostrou andando lado a lado com Elizabeth em Hertfordshire. Ele podia ver Bingley e Jane mais a frente, de braços dados um com o outro parecendo muito íntimos. Ele refez o pedido de casamento, e dessa vez Elizabeth aceitou com um grande sorriso no rosto e olhos marejados de felicidade.

A cena mudou e ele se viu sentado em seu escritório sendo invadido por seus tios, o Conde e a Condessa. Eles exigiam que ele rompesse seu noivado com uma mulher totalmente desconhecida, mas Darcy era irredutível. Quando a discussão ficou mais aquecida, Georgiana entrou na sala.

"Eu aprovo a Srta. Elizabeth e ela será minha irmã. Meu irmão não precisa da autorização e nem da benção de ninguém e eu o apoio totalmente."

Lady Matlock se aproximou da sobrinha e apertou suas mãos. "Minha querida, você não percebe que isso vai impactá-la também? Seus pretendentes poderão ser severamente limitados quando chegar a hora."

Georgiana ganhou ainda mais coragem com essas palavras. "Eu odeio a sociedade de Londres. Ninguém é feliz e todos gostam de falar mal uns dos outros. Se um dia eu me casar, será com um homem que não se importa com isso, assim como eu não me importo. Eu quero me casar com um homem tão bom quanto meu irmão, que teve a coragem de seguir seu coração e honrar a mulher que ele ama."

A cena seguinte mostrava Elizabeth andando pelos jardins de Pemberley enquanto cantava uma canção de amor. Darcy se viu se esgueirando com cuidado atrás dela para surpreendê-la e a abraçar por trás, a levantando do chão e causando um grito alegre.

"Seu canto me atraiu como o chamado de uma sereia." Ele disse no ouvido dela.

"Não estamos na água, senhor." Elizabeth respondeu rindo.

"Uma ninfa da floresta, então." Darcy disse a beijando no pescoço.

"Fitzwilliam... nós estamos a plena vista da casa... qualquer um pode nos ver."

Darcy apertou seu abraço. "Eu não ligo. Eles apenas testemunharão o homem mais apaixonado do mundo."

Elizabeth se virou em seus braços e o beijou nos lábios. "Em alguns meses, eles testemunharão o pai mais amoroso do mundo."

A cena mudou e ele viu Elizabeth deitada na cama com dois bebês nos braços. Ela parecia cansada, mas estava com o rosto mais feliz do que Darcy já tinha visto antes.

"Venha conhecer nossos filhos, Fitzwilliam... Um menino e uma menina, como eu disse que seria."

Darcy sentou na beira da cama e beijou a cabeça de cada um de seus filhos. Depois, ele segurou o rosto de Elizabeth com uma das mãos e acariciou sua bochecha. "Quando eu penso que é impossível ser mais feliz, você me surpreende Lizzie. Eu te amo." Ele disse enquanto algumas lágrimas felizes escorriam de seu rosto.

Na cena seguinte, eles estavam comemorando o natal, e toda a família de Darcy estava presente. Seus tios Fitzwilliam conversavam alegremente com Elizabeth e até mesmo sua tia Catherine, Anne e seu marido estavam presentes junto com Bingley e Jane. Os gêmeos, que estavam com aproximadamente quatro anos brincavam com os primos perto de uma grande árvore de natal, e Richard estava ao seu lado.

"O que você acha de um casamento em três meses? Eu acredito que isso dará tempo de sobra para Georgie comprar todas as roupas necessárias." Richard dizia com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu acho que isso será muito bom, Richard. Eu estou feliz por você e Georgiana terem se acertado." Darcy respondeu com um sorriso que morreu quando viu Elizabeth se dobrar de dor. Ele correu para o lado dela.

"Lizzie, meu amor. Você está bem?"

Elizabeth estava com a respiração rápida e respondeu quase em um sussurro. "Eu estou com muita dor, Fitzwilliam, acho que vai nascer... Mas está muito cedo... Fitzwilliam, eu estou com medo." Elizabeth estava com o rosto aterrorizado.

A cena seguinte mostrava Elizabeth ajoelhada em frente a uma lápide. Ela parecia muito mais magra do que o normal e chorava desesperadamente. Darcy andou até ela e se ajoelhou também com lágrimas nos olhos. Na lápide estava escrito: Lilian Darcy, um anjo no céu.

Darcy abraçou Elizabeth e ela se virou de frente para ele, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, se agarrando nele com força e chorando toda a sua dor. "Desculpe, Fitzwilliam... Eu a perdi..." Ela dizia.

"Nós a perdemos, Lizzie, mas juntos nós dois somos fortes e vamos superar essa dor. Liliam sempre será nosso anjo que está no céu." Ele dizia com a voz grossa de emoção enquanto derramava lágrimas junto com a esposa.

A cena mudou e ele se viu um pouco mais velho, com alguns cabelos grisalhos. Ele cavalgava ao lado de seu filho, que tinha os olhos da mãe e o instigava em um galope.

"Vamos, pai. Há muito tempo nós não corremos."

Uma voz mais madura foi ouvida por perto e Elizabeth apareceu cavalgando em seu velho cavalo com sua filha ao lado. "E vocês não vão correr hoje. Mathew, seu pai não estava se sentindo bem essa semana." Elizabeth o castigou.

"Eu estou bem agora, Lizzie. Deixe eu e nosso filho nos divertirmos um pouco."

"Não, Fitzwilliam. Não até o médico dizer que está tudo bem. E nós estamos atrasados para o chá. O pequeno Richard ficará desapontado se vocês não estiverem lá no horário. Aquele menino é tão apegado com as convenções sociais como sua tia Catherine, Fitzwilliam, por isso os dois se adoram."

Darcy gargalhou. "Quem diria que um de meus filhos amoleceria minha tia."

"Richard é todo formal, mas muito amoroso. Ele conquista qualquer um. Um dia, ele será alguém muito importante, escreva o que eu estou falando."

Darcy foi até sua esposa e pegou a sua mão. "Eu acredito, minha querida. Agora me diga o que você decidiu... você prefere ficar em Pemberley nessa temporada ou ir para Londres."

Elizabeth suspirou. "Você acha que é muito importante participar dessa temporada, Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy percebeu a melancolia no rosto da esposa. Assim como ele, ela preferia ficar em Pemberley, mas sabia a importância de participar da temporada e garantir uma boa estreia para seus filhos. "O que você acha de ficar apenas metade da temporada?"

Ele ficou deliciado ao ver o sorriso dela crescer. "Eu acho sua ideia perfeita, Sr. Darcy."

A cena seguinte, mostrava ele sentado no banco de seu jardim em Pemberley com a cabeça completamente grisalha, segurando uma bengala para apoio nas mãos. Ele viu Elizabeth andando lentamente em sua direção com um lindo sorriso no rosto enrugado.

"Espero que você não tenha esperado muito tempo, Sr. Darcy." Ela disse quando se aproximou, o impedindo de se levantar.

"Não, Sra. Darcy, mas eu esperaria por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso."

"Tão galante... Onde isso estava quando nos conhecemos mais de quarenta anos atrás?" Ela perguntou o provocando, como tinha feito durante todos os felizes anos juntos.

"Escondido. Mas eu me redimi depois, não redimi?"

"Oh, Sr. Darcy, você superou todas as minhas expectativas." Elizabeth respondeu rindo.

Darcy pegou uma de suas mãos e acariciou antes de beijá-la nos lábios. Elizabeth encostou a cabeça nos ombros dele e suspirou. "Obrigada, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy a olhou confuso. "E por que, meu amor?"

"Por me escolher. Por me fazer tão feliz e proporcionar essa vida maravilhosa." Ela respondeu.

"Lizzie... minha Lizzie, amor da minha vida... não poderia ser de outra forma." Ele disse com emoção.

A cena se desfez e ele estava novamente em sua poltrona na biblioteca, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Parece que você já fez sua decisão, Sr. Darcy."

Darcy se levantou da poltrona e olhou no relógio. Os ponteiros não tinham se mudado e ainda faltava um minuto para o novo ano. "Sim. E eu não poderia fazer outra escolha." Ele respondeu feliz.

O relógio soou doze vezes e Darcy piscou repetidamente. Ele não se lembrava de ter levantado da poltrona. Tudo o que ele lembrava era de estar triste enquanto bebia Whisky e pensava na falta que Elizabeth faria em sua vida.

"Não. Ela não fará nenhuma falta porque ela estará comigo. Elizabeth será minha esposa." Ele disse com sua decisão tomada e se sentiu eufórico. Seus olhos se voltaram para a mesa, onde uma carta de sua tia Catherine dizia que ela teria visitantes no período da páscoa. Darcy andou até sua mesa e agarrou a carta. "Rosings. Ela estará em Rosings. Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de paciência."

Nos jardins de Pemberley, duas entidades caminhavam de mãos dadas em direção a floresta. "Você tem sempre que se intrometer... Eu acredito que ele acabaria chegando a essa mesma decisão."

"Eu não poderia arriscar as possibilidades..."

As duas entidades riram e desapareceram na natureza. O Tempo e o Amor, que sempre curam tudo.


End file.
